


Locked Out

by shelny18



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable boyfriends being adorable, And Grantaire is stuck looking after him, Enjolras is an Idiot, Fluff, M/M, Not that he really minds, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelny18/pseuds/shelny18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras forgot his keys when he went to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this may have sort of happened, hence why I started writing it. Except thankfully I wasn't stuck in the rain.

“You’re a fool,” Grantaire sighed as soon as he caught sight of Enjolras. His boyfriend was sat on the bench his mother had given them one Christmas, blonde curls plastered to his forehead from the rain and shoulders hunched, as if that would help to escape the cold temperatures. “Where’s your coat?”

“Inside, with my keys in the pocket.”

“How long?” Grantaire dreaded the answer.

“An hour.”

“An- You bloody idiot!” Grantaire yelped. “It’s a ten minute walk to my work, why didn’t you come borrow my keys? That way you would have been inside forty minutes ago and could be warm and dry right now.”

“Because I didn’t think.”

“That’s the problem, you never do,” the brunette grumbled. “Right, let’s get you inside and into a hot shower.”

“I’ll be fine!” Enjolras tried to protest as Grantaire dragged him to his feet but he was interrupted by an explosive sneeze, one which almost made him double over in half and earned him a glare off his boyfriend. “Share the shower?” he tried inside, hoping the offer would calm Grantaire down a little.

Grantaire shook his head. “Not tonight babe. You need to warm up, with no distractions. I’ll be waiting on the sofa with coffee, cushions and a blanket when you’re done, I promise.” Leaning in he kissed Enjolras on the nose before moving away again as the blonde moved to kiss him properly, chuckling as Enjolras ended up having to rock backwards so as to stop from falling. “Now go,” he said firmly.

It was well over half an hour later when Enjolras re-entered the living room, hair wrapped turban-like in his ratty faded red towel and Grantaire’s dressing gown thrown on over his oldest pyjamas.

“I swear I will throw those out next time you put them in the wash,” Grantaire sighed, opening his arms and smiling as Enjolras practically climbed into his lap, pushing his face into Grantaire’s shoulder as he did so. “And what exactly is wrong with your own dressing gown?”

“Yours is comfier,” he murmured, twisting slightly so as to find a better position for them both, the artist’s arms fastening round him even more tightly when he started to slip off.

The sneeze surprised them both to the point where Enjolras fell backwards off Grantaire, landing on the floor where he stayed, the two men staring at each other for a moment before Grantaire burst out laughing, rolling his eyes as he held a hand out to help his boyfriend up.

“You’re an idiot,” he said again once he’d caught his breath, ignoring Enjolras’s grumping to pull him back onto his lap.

“Yes, but I’m your idiot,” was pointed out moments later, making Grantaire chuckle and press his lips to Enjolras’s forehead.

“Aye, that you are.”

Silence fell, both men enjoying the cuddle until Enjolras sneezed again, over and over for nearly five minutes, the attack leaving him clutching at Grantaire breathlessly.

“I swear to God, if you are ill tomorrow, I am doing nothing because it will be your own damn fault,” Grantaire threatened.

* * *

Next morning when Enjolras woke up full of flu Grantaire simply sighed and grabbed his phone, ringing in sick for them both before rolling over in bed and tugging Enjolras closer. “Hugs make everyone feel better,” he muttered as the blonde slipped back to sleep, cocooned in his boyfriend’s hold.


End file.
